For the Love of a Human
by Mbav.and.hungergames.lover
Summary: Etharah and Bennica get in fights. Can they ever be like they were before? What if Erica has a secret she's been living with all throughout her human and even undead life? I stink at summaries so yeah... R&R please :D:D:D
1. Chapter 1: Ethan Morgan

** For the love of a Human**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV in any way. I do not own Brave either. I also don't own Victorious POV: Sarah's**

Ethan Morgan. The guy that has the most beautiful eyes and smile I've ever layed eyes on. The sweetest guy I have ever met. My best friend, my partner, and my…. Love. I thought of that while Jesse was grabbing a holt of Ethan. My fangs threatening to retract. They finally did. "Sarah… in a few decades these dweebs will have done moved on. Get married. Have kids. Grow old." Jesse says as tears were building up in my eyes. "Why do you even care about this nerd?" Jesse said. "I'll give you a choice. Either you become a full vampire….. Or your precious nerd does." Jesse said fangs sinking into Ethan's wrist. "NO!" I cried. I ran at full speed over to him. Gazing at his beautiful eyes. "Sarah, no." Ethan moaned… knowing my next action. I grabbed his wrist, and cleaned his blood of venom.

Now, staring at the Morgan's household after a month, makes me so happy. I am gonna see Ethan happy and full of life. I flew up to Ethan's window. Ethan was laying in bed on a really wet pillow. I sneaked into his room to find puffy eyes full of tears. My heart sank. "S-sarah is that really y-you?" Ethan asked. "Yes Ethan of course." I responded. "Sarah!" Ethan's face lit up. "Ethan, why were you crying?" I asked. "W-well… because… I m-missed you so much and I thought you'd never c-c-come b-back." Ethan said… a slight blush on those beautiful cheeks of his. I didn't know how to respond except for one way. I looked at those pretty full lips and pressed his to mine. "Ethan… I love you." I said. "Sarah… I have loved you since the first time I lied my eyes on you. You were so beautiful. Benny and Rory said you were smoking hot, but to me you are way more than that. You are my everything Sarah. I have wanted to tell you this for a while, but I am just a dork and you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world. So, I thought that you wouldn't wanna date someone like me." "Aww… Ethan you are the sweetest most adorkeable guy I have ever met and I never wanna loose you ever, ever, ever again. So I promise I will never run away again." I said.

"Sarah Fox, will you go to the movies with me? There is this really good movie that I think you would love… it's called Brave. It reminds me of all the wonderful adventures that we have went on due to Benny's lack of knowledge in his own magic." Ethan said, giving me that lopsided grin I love. "Of course, Ethan!" I accepted.

Well, Friday just couldn't come quick enough. But when it did, it was totally worth it! J Weheld hands the entire movie. Then, when we got to his house, we watched some show called Victorious. In the middle I saw him staring at my lips. I leaned in and kissed him. Later that night… about 10pm, I left.

-Erica's POV-

'Hey handsome wanna catch a movie tonight ;)' I texted my 12-month boyfriend… Benny Weir. 'Sure babe what movie?' He responded. 'Brave.' I texted. 'Okay pick you up at 8.' He replied. That night was magical. We went to the movies, and did a hand-in-hand walk in the park. Then, he got down on one knee and proposed. I accepted and we are living a long and VERY happy life till this day. Because Ethan finally found a cure for me and Sarah so we are all human now, but I where contacts, so I am still hot. Sarah and Ethan are not married yet, but they will soon. Benny and I have a kid, Madeline Weir. And well… that's a story for another time.


	2. True love? ETHARAH!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MBAV in anyway. R&R no hate, please. Find something better to do. :) **

**Chapter 2: Ment to be? **

**-Sarah's POV!- **

Tonight we are going to a special restraunt Ethan found. It was only twenty minutes away from Whitechapel, so I don't have to worry about getting too hungry in the car, because this whole human diet thing makes me hungry for food atleast once every half hour. So, i got dressed and put some makeup home. Ethan picked me up at eight. "Sarah... you look... wow" Ethan said"Ethan, you look great!" I said. And with that, we were off.

This place was called Cowpit Steak House. It was really nice. :) Ethan knew how much I loved steak. We sat down at a booth with romantic candle light, but we could still see eachother very clearly. Ethan had on a white button-up shirt with black church pants. He ordered two medium-rare steaks along with loaded baked potatoes for us. I loved how he knows just what I like...

He got down on one knee and presented me with a beautiful diamond ring. "Sarah Fox, I love you forever. We have been through thick and thin. We have done crazy things. Fought monsters, defeated a weird tree, took down vampire nurses, beat Jesse, shared a love potion, defeated a mirror, captured a coupe allgators, and even visited the Vampire Council together. I feel like there is this connection between us that is unbreakable. Like fate put us together. I love you Sarah Fox. More than anything in the world." Ethan said. I ran to the washroom balling crying. I wanted Ethan... I loved him. What's wrong with me? I looked myself in the mirror and stared myself down.

I knew what was wrong. Things were changing too quick. Am I really ready to be proposed? My parents wouldn't approve, but they are... dead from the event that happened last week. I am now bawling crying from my loss these past years. (Jesse came back for revenge and saw Sarah was human, so he drained her parents). Am I ready for more change? My heart is telling me yes. This is Ethan Morgan. The sweetest guy ever! It took his whole courage to ask me. He never was rude. He was... perfect. I exited the washroom to see Ethan crying his eyes out and mumbling "I knew it... she didn't want a loser like me." I walked towards him and pulled him in to a passionate kiss. "Yes, Ethan. I will marry you. I love you. You are my life, and my territory." With that, Ethan and I celebrated by finishing dinner, and going to his house. We planned our wedding. It would be... magical. I have finally found that special person. The one. Ethan Morgan.

**What did you think? I am reversing topics. Bennica/Etharah. Next chapter: Madeline Weir's secret. PLEASE R&R. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCISM ONLY, please. Thanks and have a nice day. Mwah! **


	3. Chapter 3: What?

It has been forever since i have updated. I am so sorry to my fans! I love yall!:) anyway this chapter will be worth it!:D  
Erica POV  
Well me and Benny was amazing. Until one night… we went a little overboard. And then i was pregnat. Benny jr. Was born April 3rd, 2010. He has my eyes and Benny's hair. He was beautiful. Benny's smile was jr.s best feature. But that was then. Benny jr. is fourteen now. We are in Florida. Ethan and sarah were downstairs. There 13 year old is with us. She is really pretty. She has ethans smile with sarahs eyes. Hahaha. Well anyway, Benny and I decide to hit the beach. They want to stay in the hotel. We allow.  
-Benny Jr. Pov-  
Her face was like an angel. She was shy, but perfect. She wants to watch a movie. We wind up watching a home video "Our First Loves". It stars both our parents. I find her moving closer. My arm ends up around her waist by the end of the 15 minute video. Then, we watch The Hunger Games. When Rue died, Morgan was crying. She ended up in my lap. Then, the cave scene went 4d with us. I kissed her quick, but made it last. Then, we made out. It was nice. Then, we heard gasps from the doorway...

-sarahs pov-  
"Ethan agh! Stop it!" I ordered. He was tickling me. We were trying to put on swimsuits but… anyway, we heards moans ands screams coming from Bennica's room, so we went to check it out. We saw benny and erica first. Then, our daughter and there son blushing. Turns out, they were getting pretty heated up here when benny and erica walked in. That explains the noises. Benny mustve been mad. Jr wasnt hapoy either.  
U lyk? Lol idk where this came from, but i want some 3 way romance ;)  
-

I DONT OWN MY BABYSITTER"S A VAMPIRE!


	4. Chapter 4: You're so grounded

Another update

-jrs pov-  
So Morgan and I were dating, but our parents were both divorcing. No more Etharah and Bennica forever. You see, Ethan was caught flirting with Erica...

-Last night- ethan pov  
See, all i did was go with Erica to the mall. Really, I was buying Sarah a birthday present. Erica and Sarah were in the exact same sizes, so I took Erica to size. Well, Sarah saw us picking out clothing. She also saw me hugging Erica in thanks. I tried to explain, but Sarah was Sarah.


	5. Chapter 5: What about true love?

I DONT OWN MBAV!

**Guys, I had a huge writers block with softball being really active! :O Sorry! Nor the song "Perfectly Good Heart" By Taylor Swift Or "It Will Rain" Bruno Mars**

-Ethan pov-

That night Sarah declared a divorce, I sobbed. The love of my life gone. I guess I'll have to work it out. I mean, what about our daughter? We can't and won't ruin her life. I love her too much for that, so does Sarah. I wish Sarah would believe I was buying her a gift. I had to make it up to her.

-Sarah pov-

This isn't the first time I'd had my heart broken. I've felt it all before. Who knew Ethan would be the one to break my heart. I don't even have a heart. I am a monster, and I had been treated like I should. Who knew that Ethan liked Erica? So, I walked into his room.

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall.  
And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall.  
No matter what you say, I still can't believe  
That you would walk away.  
It don't make sense to me, but:

[Repeat Chorus 1:]  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

It's not unbroken anymore.  
How do I get it back the way it was before?

[Chorus 2:]  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break, would you wanna break a:

[Repeat Chorus 1:]  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

I sang to him with all my passion. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Sarah, you're the only one I wanna be with."

If you ever leave me baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
Will keep you by my side  
Will keep you from walkin' out the door.

[Chorus]  
Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Sayin there goes my little girl  
Walkin' with that troublesome guy

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds  
Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine

[Chorus]  
Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

[Bridge]  
Don't just say, goodbye  
Don't just say, goodbye  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right

[Chorus]  
Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain

"Ethan, tell me the truth. Why were you shopping with Erica?"  
"Trying to find you a present" I said

"So, if I call Erica she'll have the same story?" She hesitated

"Yes" I said

-Erica pov-

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _The phone blared in my ear. Sarah wanted to know what happened. "He was picking out a special present for you, and needed my help!" I yelled. "And your dork is okay with it?" She questioned. "Yes! He knows Ethan cuz he was his lifetime bestfriend. You should know me, too. Anyway, tell your daughter she is to come nowhere near us, or our son. Bye, Sarah. Delete my number. Don't call me again.

-Ethan pov-

Erica was harsh on Sarah. Sarah was too sensitive to situations like this. Jesse did her wrong that way. He is the reason for all of this, but I owe him something. He is the reason I met Sarah, and the reason I found the love of my life. You see, Sarah and I get into serious fights. We will always be Etharah. Nothing can split us apart. Not even Jesse or any other creature.

**Hey guys! :) Did you like it? I thought I'd leave you with a cliff, because I want more readers! :) Tell your fellow MBAV-aholics to try my story out!:) It will get even better, promise. I don't think there children will be too happy, do you? Will Sarah and Erica reunite in a battle of life vs. death. They may both fight to the death. Please, leave chapter ideas in the comments. I will pick my favorites! :) I'm thinking about putting them in a hunger games where only one couple comes out. I'm not sure yet! :) :) Please help with some ideas! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: She's really done it now

**Another Update!:) Ya know, I considered quitting Fanfiction a while ago… SUPER GLAD I DIDNT!:) But here we go…**  
~Sarah pov~  
Ah sweet Ethan would never cheat on me. I just know it. Our life is perfect. Nothing to ruin it. Except for the closest ones to us. Bennica just wasn't working out. Alright. Really sad, though. Omg I love Ethan so much! I even lose my train of thought just to think about him. Anyway, our daughter's name is Peyton. Everyone calls her Morgan. When I was her age I hated my name too. Beyton (jr and peyton) was so cute. I wouldn't want to ruin it! Erica is just bi-polar. I am still territorial over Ethan. He is mine and only mine. Benny is hers and only hers. It's just how things work in our friendship. Beyton, Etharah, and even Bennica aren't to be messed with.  
RING!  
The phone blared. Crap. Of course, Erica. Decline.  
-ethan pov-  
Peyton! Come here. Of course she is locked in her room. I heard a radio blaring everwhere. Rap. Peyton hates rap! I went to find the key and unlock the door. The key was in the bathroom down the hall from Peyton's. I grabbed it. I unlocked the door to see… OH MY FREKKIN GOSH! No way! Peyton is grounded. She is making out with Benny on her… bed. She was in his lap. Erica ia gonna help me.… why would Erica help me? Sarah That's who would help me right now. "Sarah come here!" I hollered. "k babe. " she hollered back. Beyton still unnoticed us. Sarah saw. SHe went ballistic. Peyton was grounded for a week. She shouldn't sneak a guy into her room. It was uncalled for. Yes I sang! (Thanks Rodney Atkins this is his song cleanin this gun)  
The Declaration of Independence  
Think I can tell you that first sentence  
But then I'm lost  
I can't begin to count the theories  
I've had pounded in my head that I forgot  
I don't remember all that Spanish  
Or the Gettysburg Address  
But there is one speech from high school  
I'll never forget

Chorus:

Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl, her mama's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son  
Now y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun

Well now that I'm a father  
I'm scared to death one day my daughter is gonna find  
That teenage boy I used to be  
Who seems to have just one thing on his mind  
She's growing up so fast it won't be long before,  
I'll have to put the fear of God  
Into some kid at the door

Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl, her momma's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get  
Now ain't it son, y'all go out, have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Probably be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun

Now it's all for show ain't nobody gonna get hurt  
It's just a daddy thing, -n- hey, believe me, man it works

Now Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl, her momma's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get  
Ain't it son, ya'll run along and have a little fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Probably be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun

Ha ha

Now son now y'all buckle up and have her back by 10, uh lets say 9...30  
Drive safe I went to call Erica about it only to hear screams. Screams of pain. "Sarah come help!" she screamed. It was quite obvious she was gargling her own blood. I rushed to see what was gone only to see someone I hadn't wanted to see standing over her tormented body. I recognized Erica's abusive sorry excuse of a dad. He was a drunk. Erica sang  
(thanks carrie underwood for your song blown away)  
Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Daddy was mean ole mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down  
There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

[Chorus]  
Shatter every window till it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
Till there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left to yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away  
[ Lyrics from: c/carrie+underwood/blown+away_ ]  
She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people called it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge

[Chorus]  
Shatter every window till it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
Till there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left to yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

[Outro]  
There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past  
Shatter every window till it's all blown away,  
(Blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away  
(Flown away)  
Till there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left to yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away  
Erica's dad apoligized. Then, Erica thanked Sarah and I for coming. I LOVE SARAH 3! How did I ever get so lucky. I kissed her quick.  
**(thanks bruno mars for Your song just the way you are)**

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah  
And so me and Sarah had a great life

**Hey!:) i think im done but idk… i will move to a new story if i am depends…**


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Note, sorry

Author's note:  
Thank you to my #1 fan Morgan R. Stewart!:) You inspire me to write, and I appreciate that. Also, I want to recommend the story tjat inspired me: Outmatched!:) It is so amazing!:0 I was addicted. It needs to be published. Anyway, recommend new chapters and vote if I should keep, or leave it. Recommend this story to friends!:)

PS: Tell me good stories. I am addicted to fanfiction. Mainly MBAV to inspire this story, but anything else. Please review!:)

Thanks,

:)))


	8. Chapter 8: Note and Chapter 1 of MIB!

Well, my story is complete. Here is a little bit of my story.

Title: Man in Black

-Sarah-

Prologue: I am human again. I have a daughter is my best friend. My husband is ethan. Erica and Benny are married. They have a son Benny jr. They call him jr. Jr. and Peyton have been dating since they were 13. They're 18 now. (Bridges from "For the Love of a Human")

-Sarah's POV-

Blood everywhere. Someone in black beating me. Ethan... dead? Peyton... possibally dead. Me.. dying. Who is this? I stood up. Fangs retreated. What? I AM HUMAN! NO VAMPIRE! He looked scared. I did a devious smile, and drained his blood. Ethan was the first to wake up. I kissed him. He scared me so much! :O Peyton woke up shortly after. Peyton started crying. I hugged her. She went next door to Benny and Benny jr.'s house. She needed Benny jr. (Now, they call him Weir.) So, she went to see Weir. I cried to Ethan. I was laying on his chest. Tears flooded down my eyes. "Ethan, my f-f-fangs c-came out-t-t-t. A-am-m-m I-I s-s-s-st-till h-hum-man-n?" I asked. "W-what? Wh-hen?" He asked, a strong look of concern on his face. "I thoughy you and Pey were dead. I-I felt territorial, like a vampire. Ethan looked this up .com (not real made up site...i dont own) It said that when they have just been cured (1-2 years), they may retract fangs when needed. But it only occurs after 2-3 years. "Sarah, it's okay. But... who was killing you and why?" He asked. "Dominique." I said. Ethan held my hand.

**A little version of sarah sitting on a bench. **

**-Flash-**

**A man similar to the one we just saw talking to her **

**-Flash- **

**Some sort of thing in his hand **

**-Flash-**

**He beating Sarah **

**-Flash-**

"Ethan, I saw what you saw." Sarah said. Ethan went to .com (madeup) It read:If you found your true love, they will beable to see what you see. Ethan smiled, and kissed Sarah.

Did you like it? :) I am excited to write the next chapter! :D But that was a chapter 1! ;P


End file.
